Sentimientos cruzados
by Ceres-Katsuragi
Summary: he vuelto a subir la historia desde esta cuenta x culpa de una infraccion de la k no tengo ni idea de haber cometido (mas k nada kno se cual es)kurama x hiei yaoi! cap. 4 UP!
1. sentimientos cruzados

SENTIMIENTOS CRUZADOS  
  
Era una noche oscura de luna llena, en un bosque frondoso y extenso del Makai se podía ver de fondo una silueta, era una figura esbelta. En acercarnos mas contemplamos a una hermosa criatura un Youko de cabellos plateados, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos felinos y un rostro bello como ninguna otra criatura del Makai lo poseía. Saltaba de rama en rama, corría como buscando algo ¿o tal vez huyendo?. En realidad huía de sí mismo de sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos que lo acechaban y le hacían sentir impotente ante ellos.  
  
Kurama: que me pasa, que es lo que siento dentro de mí, me duele el corazón cada vez que... no tonterías yo soy un Youko, una criatura nacida para controlar, manipular y dominar el corazón de las personas. Pero... si es así, ¿porque es como si él dominara el mío?  
  
Entre sus manos sostenía un colgante, contenía la perla que hacia meses le había regalado.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
Hiei: toma esto es para ti  
  
Kurama: que es... no, no puedo aceptarlo esto es muy importante para ti  
  
Hiei: quiero que la cuides en mi ausencia yo me quedare en el Makai, tengo asuntos pendientes.  
  
Kurama: pero... porque no vienes al Ningenkai allí estarás mejor.  
  
Hiei: este es mi hogar y me tengo que quedar aqu  
  
Kurama: ¿con Mukuro verdad? Lo haces por ella.- dijo con el rostro entristecido y cabizbajo  
  
Hiei: yo nunca hago nada por nadie, esto lo hago solo por mí!  
  
Kurama sentía que le faltaba el aire, ¿de verdad estaría enamorado de Mukuro?  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
No sabia por que pero ahora se dirigía hacia el palacio de Mukuro, a buscarlo para que regresara, no sabia que excusa le pondría pero haría que regresara con él quisiera Hiei o no.  
  
En ese momento Kurama cambió de aspecto, no sabia porque pero se sentía más cómodo con la forma de Shuichi Minamino le traía tantos recuerdos.  
  
Entonces reflexiono, cada vez se sentía mas confundido, primero aprendió a tener cariño por su familia y ahora, estaba aprendiendo a amar, no quería creerlo pero dentro de su corazón lo sabia y empezaba a aceptarlo.  
  
Hiei se encontraba sentado, en una esquina de una basta mansión, propiedad de Mukuro, no le hacia ninguna gracia vivir allí, solo havia lujos que en un principio le gustaban pero que después descubriría que no eran para él.  
  
Hacia un par de meses, ¿o eran tres?, Ni lo recordaba, que havia marchado del Ningenkai para olvidar... olvidar a cierta persona que siempre estaba allí y por la que sufría constantemente, no sabia ni el mismo lo que sentía, solo podía pensar en él y en él porque de todas esas emociones de las cuales había huido como un cobarde, pero ¿qué mas podía hacer?  
  
Empezaba a admitir sus sentimientos pero solo para sí mismo, él echo de haberle dado la perla sabia que para Kurama solo era un signo de confianza, eran muchos años juntos. A veces se preguntaba si Kurama sentía lo mismo.  
  
Hiei: imposible, ¿cómo un Youko que podía alcanzar y aspirar a todo quería a alguien como yo? Si ni siquiera me quisieron los que me rodeaban cuando solo era un niño.  
  
Hiei se tumbo en el suelo y cerró los ojos recordando viejos tiempos llenos de luchas pero al fin y al cabo buenos. Recordaba esa melena pelirroja esos ojos esmeralda y esa sonrisa simpática que tanta confianza le ofrecía. Entonces reflexiono.  
  
Hiei: ¡Mukuro! ¿Puedes venir un momento?  
  
Mukuro: dime Hiei que deseas.  
  
Hiei: marchar.  
  
Mukuro: ¡¿cómo!? ¡No puedes hacer algo así! ¡No ahora!  
  
Hiei: ¿a no? ¿Y quien lo impedirá?  
  
Mukuro quedo paralizada, sabia que cuando a Hiei se le metía algo en la cabeza no lo podía hacer cambiar de opinión. Mukuro bajo la cabeza, estaba perdiendo a la persona que más amaba en este mundo, la única que le comprendía, y ella sabia cual era la causa, ese Youko, se dio cuenta en el torneo del Makai cuando Kurama cayo malherido y Hiei fue a ayudarle, entonces fue cuando realmente vio lo que sentía por él. Eso la frustraba pero no tenia más remedio que dejarlo marchar, vio como se alejaba de ella lentamente i entonces cayo al suelo de rodillas.  
  
Dos sombras se iban acercando a el lentamente sin prisas pero sin pausa. El Youko no conseguía distinguir sus rostros, pero eran dos individuos uno, o una, con el cabello largo, y otro o otra con el cabello mucho más cortos, eran de estatura mediana pero algo más bajos que kurama en forma humana. Poco a poco los dos tipos descubrieron sus caras, eran una mujer mayor y un hombre muchísimo más joven que la mujer que acompañaba, tenían una mirada fría i distante, le recordaba a... ¡Hiei! Justo al tener esa impresión se dio cuenta que en realidad eran koorimes como su preciado amigo. No salía de su sorpresa aun cuando el chico joven, que aun no ser alto era bastante atractivo, se dirigió a Kurama con una mirada penetrante y fría que se clavaban en los ojos esmeralda del Youko.  
  
Chico: me llamo Marui, tu debes de ser kurama, esta es Aibara mi abuela.  
  
Kurama: si soy yo, como conocen mi identidad y que quieren de mí?  
  
Marui: por favor déjate de cortesías, según información de mi pueblo tu tienes una cosa muy valiosa que nos pertenece.  
  
Kurama: no sé a que te refieres nada mío te puede interesar.  
  
Pero el bien sabia lo que querían, buscaban la perla fruto de la lagrima de la madre de Hiei cuando este nació. Pero el no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se la arrebataran, ahora él era su guardian.  
  
Marui: si no accedes pasaremos a acciones más drásticas que no reo que te gusten demasiado pequeño Youko.  
  
El chico dio un fuerte chasquido y unos tipos mucho más altos que él aparecieron detrás de Kurama dándole fuertemente en la cabeza sin que este pudiera esquivarlo.Pero kurama era mas listo que ellos y lo demostró dejando caer su flor mas preciada, una rosa color rojo pasión, al suelo antes de caer inconsciente.  
  
Hiei corría, como una bala hacia el agujero que comunicaba el Makai con el Ningenkai, de pronto paro en seco, ¿qué era esa espina en el corazón? de repente se sintió como si una lanza le hubiera atravesado el corazón, bajo del árbol por el cual se disponía a saltar hacia otro para caer al suelo, ese olor... le recordaba a un ser especial al que aun no poder ver amaba con todas sus fuerzas, y...  
  
Hiei: una rosa, ¡es él! ¿Qué hace aquí?? Ha venido... a buscarme? Neee seguro que ha venido por... - hiei bajo la voz, solo le venia un nombre a la cabeza - Hn, ese Yomi que tantos malos tragos me ha hecho pasar, pero para que deja esto en el camino? Iré a ver a Yomi a ver lo que piensa de esto, aunque no es que me haga mucha gracia ir a ver a ese exladron del tres al cuarto.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, la vista era aun un poco nublada y borrosa y la cabeza le iba a estallar, aun le dolía del golpe que esas fieras le habían propiciado, pero aun le dolía mas él echo de no tener al lado a su estimado amigo al que vino a buscar, ¿dónde estaría? Miro en el bolsillo izquierdo, aun tenia la perla, menos mal pensaba que esos koorimes se la habían robada, por suerte estaba a salvo, ¿Hiei vería la rosa?  
  
Kurama: No hay esperanza alguna, el no vendrá a buscarme porque ahora esta con... ella... Mukuro, su alma gemela, con la que se quedo y a la que seguramente no abandonara por nada en el mundo.  
  
La mente de Kurama iba a estallar pero necesitaba un plan enseguida para salir de ese antro, no podía aguantar ni un solo minuto allí, havia un par de vigilantes pero en su aspecto de Youko y con un par de plantas depredadoras podría derrotarlos fácilmente, sino lucharía no le importaba.  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Paras los que lean el fanfic, muchas gracias, de momento este es el mejor fanfic, y él mas largo que voy a hacer (imaginaos como serán los otros UU). sobretodo perdon por escribir tan poco y por las faltas que son mi perdicón (soy catalana y las "y" me cuesta ponerlas UU). Me esta costando mucho hacerlo porque prácticamente no tengo tiempo pero espero que lo poco que haga hos guste, para qualquier sugerencia ya sabéis algun review siempre va bien que asi he conseguido muchos consejos, para cualquier cosa e-mal:ates, piedras, etc. Enviarme un mail


	2. Deseos de encuentro, una realidad

DESEOS DE ENCUENTRO, UNA REALIDAD  
  
Hacia frío, mucho frío, todo estaba en penumbras, un olor amargo a humedad i la simple compañía de una sobra reflejada en la pared y una rosa, igual que la que havia dejado en su camino para que él la encontrara.... "Él" esa persona tan especial, porque un youko frío como el se havia enamorado de un koorime tan bello, pensó en ello y en como podría salir de allí cuanto antes, de repente recordó unas palabras de Hiei, "Yo fui lanzado al río cuando solo era un bebe porque era hombre, las koorimes no aceptan hombres en su raza". Entonces recordó a Marui, era un hombre y un koorime, ¿qué sucedía?

Marui: veo que eres listo, eh! Youko! Kurama: como puede ser que tu...

Marui: ¿sea un hombre y este entre ellas? Es una historia larga de la cual te explicaré una pequeñísima parte, veras, yo soy como tu querido amigo Hiei, a mi también me expulsaron de la tribu, yo soy su hermano, el hermano de Hiei.

Kurama: ¿¿¡¡COMO!!??- estaba perplejo ni podía hablar. Marui: ¿¿sorprendido?? Necesito lo que llevas en tu bolsillo para dominar al resto de koorimes, Aibara es la más mayor por lo tanto su energía espiritual esta en muy baja forma, si consigo esta perla podré controlarlas a todas y entonces mi venganza se cumplirá.

Kurama: ¿pero porque? Marui: creí que eras mas listo! Para que sufran las quiero como esclavas! Ellas me traicionaron, me lanzaron al río sin motivo alguno, ahora me las pagaran todas juntas.  
  
Un pequeño Yukai de fuego se dirigía hacia la nueva residencia de Yomi, ahora no podía vivir en palacio, no era el rey del Makai. Otra vez la punzada en el corazon, le recordaban a las rosas de Kurama, ¿dónde estaba? Mientras tanto el seguía saltando de árbol en árbol cuando escucho una voces... "je je je je je"

Hiei: ¿quien anda ahí?... Un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y luego todo en penumbras...  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, y lo primero que alcanzo a ver fueron... dos esmeraldas, dos preciosas esmeraldas que lo contemplaban, y un rostro muy conocido, pero con expresión preocupada.

Hiei: Kurama!!! ¿qué haces aquí?

Kurama: tranquilo Hiei, cálmate nos han detenido aquí, quieren la perla, TU PERLA! A Hiei se le caía el mundo encima, habían secuestrado a Kurama todo por su culpa, por haberle dado la joya que deseaba medio Makai, como había podido hacer eso al ser a quien mas amaba de este mundo y de los otros tres. Tenía la tez pàlida, y su más fiel amigo no tardaría en darse cuenta y tener una idea, aunque bastante errónea, de lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza en esos momentos.

Kurama: aun tengo la perla Hiei no me la quitaran tan fácilmente, ese ruin de tu... Calló en seco, seria un shock muy grande saber que tiene otro hermano, mayor que el. No podía dejarlo peor de lo que lo estaba ya.

Hiei: Kurama no quiero juegos, mi que??

Kurama: tu... tu... secuestrador!! UU Vaya manera de salir de un apuro. Era la única manera de que no se enterara por el momento de todo lo que se escondía detrás de esto.  
  
De repente una sobra se acercaba lentamente... Kurama tragó saliva tenia miedo, no a Marui, sino a la reacción de su Yukai de fuego. Quería tener una leve esperanza de que no era él, esperaba que fuera Aibara o cualquier otra persona. Voz: hola pareja... Los dos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, a la vez que recordaban esa voz, era muy conocida por los dos amigos, era una voz de mujer, fría, rota...  
  
Nota de la autora: Cuanto tiempo sin escribir . Este verano me he olvidado de el fanfic por completo después de reformatear el ordenador como 30 veces UU. Gracias a Noelia por su mensaje, este capitulo te lo dedico, de momento sale algo mas o menos coherente veremos como sigue UU esta intrigante nee??. Hasta pronto  
  
Naru.


	3. Oculto en las sombras

OCULTO EN LAS SOMBRAS.  
  
La nieve que caía fuertemente en ese lejano lugar del Makai, apartado de toda zona poblada, hacia que solo se pudiera contemplar de su cuerpo una débil silueta a lo lejos, era como si los copos que caían del cielo pudieran ocultar no solo la tierra que pisaba sino sus propios pensamientos. Sentía asco de sí misma, se arrepentía de sus actos, se había mostrado falsa, sucia y contraria a sus ideales, pero quería venganza, por su vida, por lo que havia pasado y por lo que estaba viviendo y a su vez sufriendo. Era un colapso mental que no le dejaba vivir desde muy corta edad, las lagrimas caían solo de recordar su pasado sufrimiento y a medida que caían el glacial frío las helaba a medio camino impidiéndole llegar al blanco suelo, como también su sed de venganza no le dejaba caer a ella antes de actuar. Pero aun así no estaba satisfecha, sabia que lo que hacia no le traería la felicidad que tanto esperaba solo le traería muerte, puede que por esa misma razón actuara de esa manera, sus pensamientos cada vez eran más oscuros y tenebrosos, quería desaparecer, quería fundirse como la nieve en primavera, pero aun no podía tendrá que esperar un poco más. Sonrió amargamente y recordó...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Mukuro: PAPA!!! PAPA!!! ¿Dónde estas?? Mukuro tenia apenas 12 años, lloraba en ausencia de su padre, estaba en la su habitación de la gran mansión en la que vivían, se sentía perdida pese a saberse de memoria cada rincón de la casa, y también se sentía sola. Recordaba tristemente lo que havia acontecido hacia apenas dos horas: Mukuro: papa donde vas? Porque tienes que marcharte ahora que mama se ha ido!! Kumi: hija mía he de ir con los koorimes, pero volveré...  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
  
Había mas en esa historia pero se sentía reacia a recordar más. Era como si su resentimiento solo se encontrara en esa parte de la historia, a su eterna soledad, miro a su alrededor, y se sintió aun peor, solo veía nieve... volvió a llorar.  
  
Hiei estaba intrigado, su lógica nunca había sido del todo buena y ahora se sentía un total inútil en esa situación. Kurama miraba fijamente a Marui con sus ojos verdes intensos con odio contenido, y por otro lado el extraño ser llamado Marui tenia una mirada y una sonrisa asquerosamente irónicas, no le gustaba para nada ese individuo, aunque le parecía terriblemente familiar y pese a su nula lógica eso le traía un mal presentimientos cosa en la que normalmente no fallaba nunca. Kurama parecía estar esperando a que Marui hablara, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo veía inseguro de sí mismo, aunque este bien sabia que lo superaba en inteligencia, era como si algo le impidiera tener segura la victoria, Hiei suponía que era por el echo de no saber como iban a luchar, es mas, dudaba de que Kurama supiera si su enemigo quería luchar. Por fin se disponía a decir algo:

Marui: bueno chicos... podríamos empezar por sentarnos en mi confortable salón y... charlar un poco, no creéis?

Kurama: es despreciable! Me repugna

Hiei hizo una mueca rara, se le hacia extraña la tensión entre los tres, solo quería averiguar cuanto antes todo cuanto sucedía. Por otra parte había algo que le hacia sentirse extraño, tenia relación con Mukuro pero prefería dejar la reflexión para mas tarde, las cosas se complicaban. Kurama se encontraba incomodo, era una sala amplia, con grandes ventanales en la extensa pared que tenia frente a él, justo enfrente tenían una mesita pequeña a la k rodeaban los tres youkais, se sentía raro, con su enemigo frente a frente, pero sin luchar, se disponían a conversar, eso era muy extraño nunca le había ocurrido nada parecido en su larga vida de Youko. Se podía esperar cualquier cosa de ese horrible ser llamado Marui.  
  
Por su parte Marui se sentía confiado, seguro de sí mismo, los tenia en su territorio, en sus garras y en su control, ese zorro le escamaba, era frío y calculador, escondía una mente oscura y tenue bajo esa apariencia angelical y esos ojos de felino manso. Le gustaba, no lo podía negar, pero podría llegar a echar a perder sus planes, sabia que havia algo k se le pasaba por alto y pronto lo descubriría, y lo tendría atrapado en su red...

Marui: bueno, creo k es hora de negociar no crees... Kurama.

Hiei frunció el ceño, sentía que sobraba, pese a no hacerlo, aun no sabia lo k se le avecinaba. Kurama y Marui se miraban fijamente desde su encuentro, le hacia sentirse incomodo, pensó que debían esconder algo, el youko mostraba una expresión rara, no era miedo, era algo mas que eso, desconfianza y prudencia, mientras que su enemigo solo lo miraba con indiferencia y ironía, suponía que expresaba algo mas pero no conseguía descifrarlo. Kurama suspiró y comenzó a hablar, Hiei lo contemplaba anonadado, lo deseaba y lo sabia aun querer ocultárselo si se hubiera visto se odiaría.Hn, que haces idiota .

Kurama: no soy yo el que tiene que hablar, no necesito nada de ti, y no te pienso entregar nada mío, sé lo que quieres y lo que pretendes, pero no me importa el porque, solo sé que no te saldrás con la tuya.

El hermoso zorro bien sabia que si que le importaba, sabia que aunque el problema no aparentara ser muy grave, se estaba enfrentando a un enemigo poderoso y no entendía porque hacia todo aquello, él sufrió igual que Hiei, pese a todo su youkai de fuego no le parecía tan despreciable, estaba aturdido, todo le encajaba demasiado bien, había algo mas en esa historia que se le escapaba, algún punto en su pasado, en el de los dos hermanos.

Hiei: Hn, estoy harto!!! Se puede saber que narices esta pasando aquí!! Para que me queréis! Si no me necesitáis me largo, podéis seguir como estúpidos enviando miradas extrañas el uno al otro o podéis ir al grano y decirme que estáis tramando.

Hiei sé havia levantado súbitamente, era impaciente, demasiado para lo que había llegado a esperar, ya tenia suficiente por hoy se marcharía si hacia falta, pero no soportaría ni un minuto mas la espera, ni las miradas, le enfurecían los secretos entre el youko y ese tal Marui, ni siquiera sabia quien era y ya estaba metido en su embrollo por el simple motivo que quería su perla, como el había cientos en todo el Makai. Se engañaba a sí mismo pero eso lo mantenía tranquilo con su habitual mirada indiferente.

Marui: paciencia querido... amigo.

Miro con satisfacción a kurama, quien tenia una expresión de temor en su rostro que escondía mirando hacia el suelo de mármol de esa gran habitación. Hiei estaba completamente perdido y enfadado. ¿Estaba jugando con él ese imbécil? Se las pagaría todas juntas. Kurama levanto su tez y miro glacialmente hacia el ser que tenia delante suyo, finalmente inspiro y fue hacia la puerta de madera, no tan grande como la de la salida al exterior de la mansión pero sí muy ancha. Volteó para mirar a los presentes en el inmenso salón y volvió a mirar hacia la puerta apoyando con una mano en ella dijo sin más.

Kurama: me marcho yo! Marui, eres un maldito cobarde, tu tienes mas miedo que yo no te atreves a decirle nada ahora verdad? Sabias que yo me callaría todo lo que se para no hacerle daño, así su odio aumentaría y te unirías a el también dominándolo. Te estas equivocando conmigo.

Marui: tu crees?? Hiei!! Mírame bien, a mí! A la persona que ha hecho que una amiga te traicione.

Eso le dolió "consiguió que una amiga te traicione", sabia que eso era lo que hacia un buen rato le remordía la conciencia, esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, se sentía aun más despreciable que nunca y mucho más inferior. No le dejo acabar Hiei desapareció de allí para no seguir escuchando mas sin que apenas Kurama pudiera verlo, savia que en esa mansión no había salido, pero quería irse, lo necesitaba. Así Hiei desapreció, ocultándose en las sombras de ese lugar cercano a su hogar, aunque el aun no lo supiese...

Notas de la autora:  
Buenoooooo!! Vuelvo a estar aquí!!!! La verdad me ha salido un capitulo liante, pero quería dejar las cosas mas o menos en su sitio, los sentimientos de cada uno y esas cosas U. Espero que les guste a todos pk me ha costado meses!! XDDDD esk nunca tengo tiempo para escribir U.U i últimamente por problemas personales menos aun. Bueno dar las gracias a la gente que me escribe mails y reviews que son de lo mejorcito para segur adelante con esta cacho de historia taaaan y taaaan larga y retorcida!! Casi no yo la entiendo!! . Bueno en el próximo capitulo entra en acción el dúo dinámico!!! A ver si sabéis quien son??XDDD


	4. Dulce anochecer

DULCE ANOCHECER

Las anchas calles de la ciudad de Tokio se abrían ante sus ojos verdes que transmitían una mirada radiante de felicidad aquella soleada mañana. La muchacha peliverde vestía con un elegante yukata azul que marcaba sus leves, pero no por ello menos atractivas curvas. Sumida en sus pensamientos acabo su largo paseo en un gran descampado donde se encontraba la universidad mas prestigiosa de toda Japón, el edificio aun le sorprendía cuando lo miraba de arriba abajo, el sol se reflejaba en la gran fachada de la Todai, resaltando mas aun su belleza y su presencia.

De repente un estruendoso grito la dejo salir de sus pensamientos.

Kuwabara: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ YUKINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

Yukina: kuwabara! Has salido muy pronto hoy

Kuwabara: Sí.. El profesor de biología tubo que salir de clase antes de la hora porque un hijo suyo esta enfermo.- explicava mientras carcajeaba ruidosamente.

Yuusuke: eeeeiii yukina!! No entiendo como puedes estar contenta de ver a esta cosa de aquí salir antes de tiempo, has visto a keiko?- kuwabara lo miraba con cara asesina.

El aspecto de yuusuke no había cambiado para nada, por muy inverosímil que pareciera estaba cursando segundo año en la universidad de Japón junto con su mejor amigo, estudiaban la carrera de biología, solo por el simple echo de ser la asignatura que mejor se les daba gracias a su amigo kurama que siempre les había ayudado con los deberes del instituto, yukina cada día iba a buscar a kuwabara, con el que mantenía una relación estable desde hacia ya dos años, vivía en casa de Genkai y se dedicaba a ayudarla en las tareas de la casa. Keiko, por su parte, también estaba con yuusuke de una manera mas o menos seria, estudiaba tercer curso de hostelería en una academia privada gracias a la beca que le concedieron en un concurso de cocina.

Yukina: keiko nos espera en casa de Genkai se ha cansado de tener que recorrerse medio Tokio solo para venir a buscarte- decía mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de complicidad con su amiga.

Esa tarde después de 1 año y medio volverían a reunirse todos los que una vez lucharon y vivieron grandes aventuras, juntos, hablarían sobre sus vidas y sobre como les había ido todo desde que se marcharon cada uno por su lado.

Llegaron media hora mas tarde de lo previsto, kuwabara había parado en una heladería donde tuvieron que hacer mas de un cuarto de hora de cola fue un desastre, así es kuwabara. Genkai les esperaba con su malhumorada cara de siempre pero dejando entrever una pequeña sonrisa por verlos de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. Dentro de la casa se encontraban tres personas mas, Keiko, George y Koenma, este ultimo en su aspecto adulto. Aunque presentaba un aspecto atractivo y jovial su cara reflejaba una leve preocupación hacia algo que Yuusuke desconocía. Miro hacia su alrededor y pudo darse cuenta de que faltaba algo... mas bien alguien, Hiei y Kurama. Del primero podría esperarse cualquier cosa así que pensándoselo mejor tampoco le extraño del todo, pero de Kurama le impacto su ausencia. Una voz le interrumpió sus pensamientos:

Koenma: Yuusuke!! Cuánto tiempo, amigo! Te traigo malas noticias por desgracia...

Yuusuke: vaya recibimiento, me dejas helado... que ha pasado esta vez?

Koenma: en el Makai...

Yukina: HERMANO!

El grito de Yukina dejo a todos petrificados, de repente cayo al suelo, Genkai corrió hacia donde ella se encofraba y le palpo la frente con su mano.

Gekai: esta ardiendo... llevémosla a su cama.

En la penumbra dos ojos color esmeralda brillaban con fuerza. La noche ya había caído sobre esa mansión apartada de toda civilización a unos kilómetros del que una vez fue el hogar de su amado youkai, aun no lo asimilaba, hacia apenas unas horas lo buscaba desesperadamente y ahora lo tenia a apenas unos metros de distancia, los dos atrapados en ese gran canalón y con un enemigo tremendamente poderoso que les pisaba los talones.

Kurama: Hiei... quiero hablar contigo...

Notas de la autora: waaaaaaaa!!!! Por fin he acabado un capitulo!! Diox el otro día mire reviwes y cosas así y hace dos años k lo estoy escribiendo! Esk no me acuerdo ni k existe durante temporadas U k cabeza la mía.. weno espero que os guste es cortito pero espero ir actualizando mas a menudo y así no lo parecerá tanto XD (no me gusta mucho como me ha quedado el capitulo cada vez quedan mas cosas en el tintero y encima lo voy escribiendo sobre la marcha, no tengo nada pensado :P)

Naru


End file.
